oretachinovillainorganisationfandomcom-20200214-history
Aoi Torimi
|romaji = Torimi Aoi|alias = Whisper|birthday = January 13th, 1996|age = 22|gender = Female|height = 5'7" (170 cm)|hair = Dark Blonde|eye = Lime|bloodtype = A+|quirk = Manipulate Animals|status = Alive|family = Unknown|occupation = Waitress|affiliation = The Agency (Former) The Organisation|fightingstyle = Control over animals|image = |birthplace = Musutafu, Japan}}Aoi Torimi ( , Torimi Aoi), also known as the villain Whisper, is a waitress working at The Eternal Summer. Appearance Aoi is a young woman in her early 20s, with unkempt blonde hair that reaches halfway down her shoulder blades. She has a slightly shaggy hime-cut that keeps her hair out of her eyes. She wears a grey hoodie with a floral decoration emblazoned on the front, and a pair of dark blue jeans. At present, Aoi has no villain outfit. At the restaurant, Aoi wears the standard waitress outfit, but substitutes out the ribbon worn around the neck with a small green necktie. Name Her full name is Aoi Torimi ( ). The character for her given name Aoi is aoi (葵), meaning a hollyhock or other species of flower belonging to the Alcea genus. Her surname Torimi (鳥見) contains the characters tori ''(鳥) meaning bird, and ''mi (見) sight, or to watch. Combined, her surname means "bird watching". Personality Aoi is a villain, but not a particularly courageous one. She feels most at home with animals, being very introverted and shy around other people. She keeps a multitude of pets with her in her room at the Eternal Summer, which Nocturne begrudgingly permits due to her ability to telepathically control them in order to keep them under wraps. Abilities Quirk Manipulate Animals (対照動物 Taishō Dōbutsu, Animal Control): Aoi’s quirk allows her to telepathically seize control of the higher brain functions of other animals within her sphere of influence. This manipulation is instant and has no detrimental effect on controlled animals. Aoi is instantly able to control the body of the animal regardless of whether or not she understands what the animal is or how the animal’s anatomy works. Her quirk does NOT work on sapient species, and certain other species that are too large for her to control; she cannot control humans, for example, but she can control bears. Some animals that she cannot control include whales (which are too large) or plankton (which are too small.) Aoi is able to subconsciously control multiple animals, but can only take conscious control of one. As a result, she can tell a whole variety of animals what to do, but can only physically control one of those animals at a time, and thus must rely on the natural instincts and intelligence of other animals if she’s forced to control more than one. This of course comes with natural caveats, since animals that aren’t intelligent enough to follow commands outside of simple instinct are dramatically less likely to follow those commands to the letter. Aoi’s sphere of influence extends a full radial 50m from her position. Her subconscious control extends even farther, an extensive 200m, at which point her control over her animals drop off and they return to a wild state. Other Abilities and Skills Stealth Aoi has no combat skill to speak of by herself, and relies entirely on her animals to aid her in combat. As a result, she mostly hides herself away, becoming exceptional at staying hidden in plain sight. Attentive Aoi is very attentive as a result of her frequent care of animals. She is able to quickly spot out other hidden enemies in the area, both by her own perception and the detection of her animal friends; she can also reliably detect traps. Knowledge of Biology Aoi has a great knowledge of biology and human and animal anatomy alike, making her great at first-aid and simple medical treatment. Stats Equipment Aoi currently has no specialised equipment. Battles and Events Quotes * (ToKeiko KetsuekiShino Kitamura) "O''h, shit."'' Category:The Organisation